Assessments
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles centred around various themes and characters #96 "Loved despite his blood"
1. Forced

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Forced (Draco)

"_He didn't want any of it"_

There was more to him than most people (he thinks sadly of the perfect Boy-Who-Lived and the others with him) think. He was a Slytherin because he had to be, because of his father's reputation. He was a Death Eater because it was that or watch his mother die in absolute agony. He was 'friends' with peers from influential families because otherwise he'd have no-one. He was cruel because that was how he had been brought up – kindness was a weakness, something that would be exposed and turned against him. But that wasn't him; he didn't want any of it.

**Exactly 100 words. I don't know how many of these I'll end up writing, and prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Forced, Draco, "He didn't want any of it"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please). I'll only use each theme once, and I want to vary the characters so if you give me a character that I've already got one for, you'll have to wait a while for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	2. Apparitions

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Apparitions (Theodore)

"_He wished he couldn't see them"_

Three people. Three people could see those… things… in the lesson run by that oaf. Why couldn't anyone else? Well, that was simple. They'd never seen anyone die right before their eyes. He envied them, as he watched… it… tear into the carcass laid out for it to feast upon. Skin and bones, with horrible wings and empty eyes to match. Were they the representatives of those that had died and decided to move on, instead of lingering for evermore? He couldn't bear to think that. There was no way they represented his mother. He wished he couldn't see them.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Apparitions, Theodore, "He wished he couldn't see them"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	3. Reluctance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Reluctance (Hermione)

"_She feared attention"_

It was so exciting, starting a new school – a school of magic, no less! She read everything she could find on the subject, all the spellbooks and all the history books. Being from a non-magical family, she thought she'd be behind everyone else, so she tried to compensate. Then she met that magical boy on the train, showing off to the famous one and failing miserably in his attempts and she realised that maybe she wasn't behind, after all. Suddenly she felt like an insufferable know-it-all (a word he would later use to describe her) and suddenly she feared attention.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Reluctance, Hermione, "She feared attention"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	4. Saved

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Saved (Dennis)

"_Stand on his own two feet"_

His letter was entirely hoped-for and unexpected; when he followed in his brother's footsteps to that wonderful school of magic he realised just how young he was. Falling into the lake was certainly an experience, as was being rescued by tentacles, and it turned into the background mantra of his life. He was always facing threats, even more because of his lack of magical heritage, and the older boy his brother hero-worshipped became his hero, too. It took the death of his brother, and his own survival, thanks to their hero, before he could stand on his own two feet.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Saved, Dennis, "Stand on his own two feet"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	5. Immortality

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Immortality (Voldemort)

"_His only goal"_

Life was too short to do everything one wanted. Therefore the only solution was to change this simple fact of the world, to extend one's life (preferably indefinitely) so that one's name would always be remembered in fresh fear. He didn't like to think of the other alternative, the form his Boggart so insistently took (he made his Death Eaters and other followers deal with any of those things that ever crossed his path now). He wasn't afraid of dying, no. That was impossible, such a pathetic fear. No, he just wanted to live forever; it was his only goal.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarkAlliGator** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Immortality, Voldemort, "His only goal"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	6. Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Green (Ginny)

"_Haunted"_

She remembered when she first saw them, when a young boy with scruffy black hair and a scar on his forehead asked her mother for directions. She loved them then, and she loved them the year after, when they rescued her from the darkness of the Chamber. She finally claimed them for her own, only to lose them again as he tried to protect her and her family. It failed, she thought grimly as she thought of her brother's body lying there after the battle, his twin broken beyond repair. But those eyes never left her; she was always haunted.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **TaylorWine** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Green, Ginny, "Haunted"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	7. Chess

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Chess (Ron)

"_Only thing he was best at"_

It was irritating at times, being best friends with the Boy Who Lived. He was always pushed to the side lines as people gawped and he never got any recognition for who he was. But he had advantages over his two best friends – the saviour of the wizarding world and the bookish know-it-all – in that his inheritance was what some people called pure. He knew things they didn't, and his strategic mind was far superior to theirs, as shown when he plays them in wizarding, not Muggle, games. He always won; it was the only thing he was best at.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Chess, Ron, "Only thing he was best at"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	8. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Prophecy (Neville)

"_Glad it wasn't him"_

It was only near the end of his time at school that he found out about the prophecy, and the exact details it contained. Until then, he'd thought his classmate's parents had just been remarkably unlucky to incur the wrath of the Dark Lord. Thinking about it now, knowing that it could easily have been him who was the Boy Who Lived and his parents lying dead (although they weren't much better off, permanently hospitalised because they knew nothing). At least he still had them, but if the prophecy was interpreted differently, he wouldn't. He was glad it wasn't him.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Prophecy, Neville, "Glad it wasn't him"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	9. Fascination

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Fascination (Rubeus)

"_Almost worth it"_

It was easy to blame his mother's genes for why he was as amazed as he was by certain less than safe creatures (of course, most of them never harmed him after he took care of them, not even the supposedly untameable ones). He loved all creatures – dragons, chimaeras and even acromantulas. It was the latter one that first got him in trouble; the opening of the chamber and the death of a girl by a beast made it easy for the real culprit to frame him and his friend. The expulsion hurt, but the gratitude was almost worth it.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fascination, Rubeus, "Almost worth it"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	10. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Sacrifice (Lily)

"_So he could live"_

The moment she found out her precious baby was in danger, she prepared for the worst. Charms and other protective wards could only do so much against the evil that was coming for them. Her fears were founded, as much as she wished she was just being paranoid, and soon he stood in front of her, insisting she moved out of the way so he could kill her child, her husband dead on the stairs from a failed duel. But if her husband could die attempting to save them, then she would die for her child so he could live.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Sacrifice, Lily, "So he could live"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	11. Bitter

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Bitter (Petunia)

"_Dreams don't always come true"_

When her sister got that letter, everything changed. She'd always been different, always hanging around with that weird boy from down the road who'd made her think strange things. But worst of all was when he was right – her sister was a witch. She'd seemed so excited about it – was full of praise for the school – so she decided she wanted a part of that world, too. She wrote a letter, begging the headmaster to let her attend. He was very polite in his refusal, but the fact remained that she couldn't go, and that dreams don't always come true.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Bitter, Petunia, "Dreams don't always come true"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	12. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Acceptance (Luna)

"_Real home"_

When she started school she entered the house of those of wit and intelligence. Why, then, did they think she was mad? Did they feel somehow superior to her, despite all being in the same house? Only one girl – a lioness – seemed to see her for who she really was and respected her quirks. Through her she met more lions, and another lioness who perhaps thought she was a little crazy but still treated her like a normal human being. She smiled as she painted her ceiling with the images of her friends. Now it felt like a real home.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Acceptance, Luna, "Real home"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	13. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Betrayed (Helena)

"_Was killed by one who claimed to love her"_

She had it all, in the beginning. A good home, surrounded by several people, innocent children and wise adults alike, but then he came and changed everything. He loved her, he told her that so many times and each time she felt compelled to reject any proposition he put to her that involved a future together. But she came to rely on his constant advances concerning courtship. Finally their little tragedy came to an end and she dealt him one rejection to many. It was too much for him and she was killed by one who claimed to love her.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Betrayed, Helena, "Was killed by one who claimed to love her"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	14. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Sorrow (Bloody Baron)

"_Killed his one true love"_

It was an honour to be one of the first students ever chosen for the house of the snakes, but there were times (more frequent as he grew older) where he wished that he had had the qualities demanded of the house of wit. This was due to the head of that house's daughter, who took his breath away whenever he saw her. She refused any and all advances he made, and he saw his last chance when he was asked to retrieve her by her mother. He failed and, in an act of stupidity, killed his one true love.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Sorrow, Bloody Baron, "Killed his one true love"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	15. Intelligent

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Intelligent (Rowena)

"_Wit beyond measure is not always God's greatest treasure"_

Intelligence and wisdom were two very different disciplines, but few people managed to make the distinction between the two. She was one of those convinced they could see it. Her daughter was her pride and joy, until she betrayed her and fled into the woods of Albania with her greatest material possession. But the loss of her diadem was not what caused her grief in the end; the brave young man she had sent, fully believing that he could win her heart, instead killed her. Her daughter's loss taught her that wit beyond measure is not always God's greatest treasure.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Intelligent, Rowena, "Wit beyond measure is not always God's greatest treasure"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	16. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Family (Harry)

"_Finally found his true family"_

The earliest memory he had of his life before the Dursleys (they were never his family) – the only memory – was that of the bright green light he later learnt was meant to kill him. He discovered about his true heritage and was sent away to the school that would change his life. He met the redhead on the train, the boy nervous at meeting a legend, and the girl, although he didn't get on with her to begin with. But by Christmas of his first year they were all laughing together and he knew he'd finally found his true family.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Family, Harry, "Finally found his true family"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	17. Ginger

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Ginger (James)

"_Butterbeer always lightens the mood"_

Life never runs smoothly. Two of his best friends were emotionally damaged – one cursed and another disowned (he didn't believe him when he said he didn't care) – and so they often began to frequent the local village bar for a certain non-alcoholic drink that never failed to serve as a pick me up when something horrible happened; the death of a loved one, Moony's transformation being worse than usual, Padfoot's lack of inheritance hitting home… He'd always smile at them before steering them into the pub and forcing the liquid heaven down their throats, because butterbeer always lightens the mood.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **TaylorWine** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Ginger, James, "Butterbeer always lightens the mood"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	18. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Freedom (Dobby)

"_So that others no longer would have to serve"_

He hated having to punish himself for every negative thought about his masters, which meant that more often than not he was injured. But then the kind young wizard that knew nothing gave him the most precious gift of all, in the form of a sock. But the sock was just a symbol, one that he would always wear with pride. A fellow slave also received the gift, but she was less thankful for it and it saddened him to see others similarly enslaved. So he did everything in his power so that others no longer would have to serve.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Freedom, Dobby, "So that others no longer would have to serve"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	19. Jokers

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Jokers (Fred/George)

"_It's always good to have a few laughs"_

It was a coping mechanism they discovered even before they started school. They could never concentrate and so needed something to focus on. Pranks became the answer and they dedicated their lives to them, not realising at first how important it would become. Others agreed with them, including the Boy Who Lived, who even donated a ridiculously large sum of money so that they could turn it into their lifestyle fully. Death began to surround them as He Who Must Not Be Named returned and their life became the light of others; it's always good to have a few laughs.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Jokers, Fred/George, "It's always good to have a few laughs"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	20. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Trapped (Draco)

"_Helplessness overtook him"_

Helping the Boy Who Lived was never something he'd ever considered, not since his handshake had been rejected at the start of their first year of school. For this reason, being helped when one of his stupid peers had decided to use none other than fiendfyre, effectively sealing their fate, by the very same boy that had once turned from him and joined the lions' pride, made him freeze up. This wasn't allowed – his master would kill him for this, as surely as this lion had pulled him onto the broom. As he ran from the scene, helplessness overtook him.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Trapped, Draco, "Helplessness overtook him"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	21. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Love (Ginny)

"_She found her true love early in life"_

Walking down the aisle in her white dress and looking at the dark-haired man that awaited her at the altar, she couldn't help but think back to when she was young and her youngest brother (still older than her) started school. The same man she was now approaching had asked her mother for help back then, and had immediately caught her eye, even before her mad twin brothers had found out his name. She'd been incessantly teased about her crush, but as she grew older she realised that it wasn't a crush; she found her true love early in life.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Love, Ginny, "She found her true love early in life"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	22. Replacement

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Replacement (Albus)

"_Not the first, nor the last"_

He knew he was named after famous people; it didn't take a genius to work it out, after all everyone knew about the headmaster even You-Know-Who feared, and the Death Eater who did it all for love. His brother and sister were named after his grandparents. None of them had original names, unlike some people his generation (a distant pure-blood cousin sprang to mind). It was nice when his father reassured him that being a snake was no bad thing, but in the process he reminded him that he was not the first, nor the last to bear his name.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Replacement, Albus, "Not the first, nor the last"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	23. Innocent

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Innocent (Sirius)

"_He was"_

The death of his best friend hit him hard, even more so when he realised who had betrayed them – a person he had trusted and therefore, by extension, it was all his fault. The werewolf's reaction cemented the idea that he was to blame and he went to the prison with no qualms about doing so – he deserved it. But then he realised that his godson was in danger and the promise he had made when he accepted the role forced him to break out. He never felt clear from the guilt, but for the youngster he pretended he was.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Innocent, Sirius, "He was"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	24. Afraid

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Afraid (Lucius)

"_Almost caused his family's downfall"_

Pure-blood ideology was a curse. He felt compelled to scorn anyone who had even a drop of Muggle blood in their veins – especially 'Mudbloods'. He fell in with the wrong crowd as a child and could never escape. He felt envious of the so-called 'Blood Traitors' with their freedom and courage while he cowered in the shadow of an exceptionally dangerous madman. This shadow threatened his family – one disappointment and his son was ripped from him, expected to take his place amongst the ranks. The boy broke free, but it terrified him that fear had almost caused his family's downfall.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Afraid, Lucius, "Almost caused his family's downfall"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	25. Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Mother (Narcissa)

"_Always concerned for her child"_

She watched him grown up, clinging to his father's every word when he preached blood supremacy and being Sorted, as she had both expected and feared, into the house of the snake. He was only young, just a child, and yet already he'd surrounded himself with loyal followers – none of them would ever be counted as friends – before proudly proclaiming, not yet a man, that he would be receiving the Mark. This terrified her like nothing else and she turned to whoever she could. In the end she betrayed her lord, because primarily she was always concerned for her child.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mother, Narcissa, "Always concerned for her child"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	26. Adulthood

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Adulthood (Draco)

"_Time to leave behind childish things"_

He received the Mark when he was still a child. His mother, while she never openly showed it, hated what had happened to him as she wept silently at night; he always heard her. He was tasked with a mission – one of utmost importance that he had to succeed or lose his mother forever. His father was locked up, far away from them, and so he had to take on responsibility for the house. Sighing, he put away all his toys from when he was still naïve. He had to grow up; it was time to leave behind childish things.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Adulthood, Draco, "Time to leave behind childish things"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	27. Enigma

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Enigma (Roxanne)

"_Perhaps the truest Slytherin should never be in Slytherin"_

Her parents were both lions, and so she always thought that that was where she would also end up – personality traits were often carried down through the generations after all. She was ambitious, but even then never stopped for a moment to think that would earn her a place amongst the snakes, because her ambition was neither power nor glory, but to be the best witch that she could be, and make her parents proud. But when the Hat directed her to the table of green and silver she mused that perhaps the truest Slytherin should never be in Slytherin.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **ASDFGHJKL (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Enigma, Roxanne, "Perhaps the truest Slytherin should never be in Slytherin"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	28. Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Choice (Percy)

"_Never regret any of it"_

His life was one success after another. Made Prefect in his fifth year, followed up by the Head Boy badge in his final year. He entered the Ministry of Magic, wanting his parents to be proud of him like they were of his older brothers. From there on out he was drawn into a world of twisted politics and had to do many less-than-savoury things that took their toll on his familial relationship. But then the corruption grew too much and he finally reconciled with his family, but for his now-deceased brother's sake he could never regret any of it.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Choice, Percy, "Never regret any of it"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	29. Oath

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Oath (Dudley)

"_Learnt respect through fear"_

Magic was unnatural. His father drummed that into him and his mother never said anything to contradict him. Therefore, his cousin was unnatural with his impossible tricks and the strange school and the man that gave him a pig tail. He feared it, because it wasn't something he could kill in one of his video games – it wasn't fiction, but rather real and a threat to his life. Attacks on other normal people that were considered natural disasters but actually the work of curses made him wish he'd treated the other boy better, as he finally learnt respect through fear.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Oath, Dudley, "Learnt respect through fear"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	30. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Friends (Remus)

"_Greatest treasure of all"_

His curse made his education dubious, but the kind and understanding headmaster allowed him entry anyway. Sorted into the house renowned for bravery (he was constantly lying, so shouldn't he have been a snake?) he became firm friends with his roommates. But they didn't believe his lies – they saw the pattern of illness on the full moon – and when they told him they knew his heart stopped. But they didn't abandon him, like he both feared and expected. Instead, they broke laws to keep him company even in his darkest hour; for him they were the greatest treasure of all.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Friends, Remus, "Greatest treasure of all"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	31. Blind

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Blind (Petunia)

"_How could she be so blind?"_

Whenever she looked at her nephew, she saw the face of the freak that her equally freakish sister had married. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't her sister's eyes looking out from behind broken glasses. But only her sister had had such startling green eyes and it was a reminder that she was related to his freak that the other freaks worshipped. But then they had to move to avoid being killed by her sister's murderer and she saw the hero that the freaks did and wondered: how could she be so blind?

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Blind, Petunia, "How could she be so blind?"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	32. Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Pride (Walburga)

"_That drove her oldest son away"_

What was there not to be happy about with her family? They were rich, highly influential and, most importantly, pure-blooded. Not a single spec of mud ran through her veins, or that of her family. This purity was accentuated by the fact that they were all snakes – not a single one of them was expected to mingle with those of lesser blood. Her youngest son followed in the family's pure footsteps while her other was a bitter disappointment. He became a lion of all things! She never even considered that it was the purity that drove her oldest son away.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Pride, Walburga, "That drove her oldest son away"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	33. Fun-loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Fun-loving (Marauders)

"_Just wanted to have fun"_

When they first met on their first ever night of school they clicked. Two boisterous and two shy, they soon became the firmest of friends and could survive anything life threw their way. They never remembered when the pranks first started, and looking back they would later admit it occasionally bordered on bullying when a certain snake was involved, but they quickly realised the potential it had as a stress relief, as well as a welcome break from the mind-numbing boredom of lessons. So maybe they sometimes went too far but like all children, they just wanted to have fun.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fun-loving, Marauders, "Just wanted to have fun"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	34. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Forgiveness (Lily)

"_She'd already forgiven her sister's hatred before the end"_

When she got the letter confirming what the strange boy had told her her sister seemed jealous. When that same sister was later denied entry to the school the jealously turned into bitterness, which eventually evolved into full-blown hatred. She understood, though, as she still kept in touch after graduating, sending her a wedding invitation that was ignored, even though it hurt. Nonetheless she felt that it was her duty to inform her of the birth of her son, for whom she later died. It didn't matter that they never reconciled; she'd already forgiven her sister's hatred before the end.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Forgiveness, Lily, "She'd already forgiven her sister's hatred before the end"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	35. Apologise

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Apologise (Petunia)

"_It was too late"_

Upon discovering the death of her sister, she went numb, not knowing how to feel. On the one side, the freak was finally dead (a cause for celebration), but on the other side her sister was dead (a cause for mourning). Hatred won in the end, as she was forced to care for her just as freakish nephew, but the numbness never really went away. She could remember a time before the letter and the weird boy when they would play in the park together. There was an urge to try to return to that, but it was too late.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Apologise, Petunia, "It was too late"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	36. Different

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Different (Scorpius)

"_Shouldn't judge a book by its cover"_

The first time he was truly exposed to the dark looks and glares was when he began school. It was expected that he entered the house of the snakes, but then again it was also expected that he would become a 'smarmy git' as some people would say – 'just like his father'. It appeared that he would always be pushed into the shadow of his father's mistakes – something that he knew pained his father greatly. But he didn't give up – he worked hard to prove his own existence, and taught people that they shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Different, Scorpius, "Shouldn't judge a book by its cover"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	37. Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Scars (Bill)

"_Scars remind us that the past is real"_

Once the war was over, and he was settled with his beautiful wife and daughter, it was getting too easy to forget the horrors they'd faced were anything more than a nightmare. People laughed in the streets and there was no sign of the reign of terror in which he'd grown up. But there were still odd reminders, like when he'd see one of his brothers and remember that there used to be two of them – the one never smiled any more – and then of course there was his own, marred, face. Scars remind us that the past is real.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Scars, Bill, "Scars remind us that the past is real"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	38. Wife

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Wife (Fleur)

"_The best a person could ask for"_

It wasn't until her love was brutally mauled by the werewolf that her now mother in law accepted her as a potential match for her eldest son. The matriarch had finally realised that she didn't like him for his looks so much as for his personality and the desired blessing was soon given. Every day she strove to prove that his family had been right to accept her as she kept the house tidy and looked after anyone that needed it. She loved him, and made no secret of it, because he was the best a person could ask for.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Wife, Fleur, "The best a person could ask for"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	39. Liar

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Liar (Peter)

"_A friend they should never have trusted"_

He's not sure now when he fell in with the snakes and their Lord, but he knows it was before the fateful prophecy in which his old friends' child was mentioned. He watched and waited when his Lord was threatened, and it wasn't long before his patience was rewarded when the traitor to his family sealed the deal, so to speak, feeling inadequate and passing the secret to him. No-one argued and there was the sense of satisfaction that he was so trusted. It was too late when they realised that he was a friend they should never have trusted.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Liar, Peter, "A friend they should never have trusted"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	40. Gossip

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Gossip (Lavender)

"_Sometimes gossip hurts"_

It was one of her favourite pastimes, she will admit, and one that she shared with one of her two roommates. The other was usually the cause of the gossip as people speculated on her relationship with the Boy Who Lived, and complained about her intelligence. She never realised how hurtful it could be until it was her turn to be the subject. The girl who got dumped because her now ex-boyfriend decided that he preferred the bookworm. The blonde bimbo. It was these rumours that prompted her to extend an olive branch, having finally learnt that sometimes gossip hurts.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Gossip, Lavender, "Sometimes gossip hurts"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	41. Smart

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Smart (Victoire)

"_More than just a pretty face"_

Stereotypes were a nuisance one would have thought most people would have learnt to ignore by now. She was getting very fed up of people looking at her, and doing a double-take when they realised she was studying in the library, or saw the blue on her robes that indicated she belonged to the house of ravens. Of course, her heritage obviously had something to do with it – being descended from a magical creature did tend to enhance one's appearance – but really (she thought that) it was about time people realised that she was more than just a pretty face.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Smart, Victoire, "More than just a pretty face"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	42. Endless

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Endless (Cho)

"_She must keep moving"_

She fell deep into a pit when her beloved's body was brought back, clutched in the grip of the Boy Who Lived – the other boy she thought she loved. The next year was the hardest for her as she was conflicted between the want of what she had as she tried to find it in the hero, and the feeling of betrayal that gripped her when she kissed him. Adding in the betrayal of her best friend and she didn't think she'd ever resurface. But if she didn't, she'd drown so she ploughed on, feeling that she must keep moving.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Endless, Cho, "She must keep moving"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	43. Saw

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Saw (Armando)

"_He saw the evil that was to come"_

Ever since the young orphan was instantly Sorted as a snake with no hesitation on the behalf of the Hat, he was wary of the innocent smile and too smooth ways. He told the head of the house, but he doubted that even the potions master could do much, and was proved correct when the poor man was manipulated into revealing things he shouldn't. The death of the younger girl at the hands of the monster was also a clue, but the slippery boy escaped blame. He couldn't do anything, but still he saw the evil that was to come.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Saw, Armando, "He saw the evil that was to come"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	44. Conundrum

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Conundrum (Rose)

"_Family is the most curious thing"_

It started with her father's careless remark on her first day of school, one that was quickly hushed by her mother. It set her brain to work as she looked at the platinum blonde head of the boy she'd been told to beat in every test. It seemed that it was all due to a rivalry between her parents. She spent her first year trying to work out what was so wrong about not competing with him and of course the answer came down to blood, as she'd suspected, leading her to muse that family is the most curious thing.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Conundrum, Rose, "Family is the most curious thing"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	45. Goats

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Goats (Aberforth)

"_He loves his goats"_

Humans were too manipulative and sneaky for his liking. And worse of all, if they weren't trying to manipulate or kill each other then they were following each other blindly, like sheep. He didn't like sheep. His patronus took the form of the animals he envied but loved – they wandered around, uncaring of the world around them and never judged anyone or anything for any reason. There were no meaningless deaths or murders. They lived a peaceful existence and for that, he envied them. He'd watch them wandering around with no aim in life and smile; he loves his goats.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Goats, Aberforth, "He loves his goats"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	46. Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Life (James)

"_Life is more than just a game"_

He was a joker by nature, a fact that his parents accepted – probably because he was named after two pranksters, even if they had sometimes been serious, too. The fact that both had died so young didn't faze him as much as perhaps it should – it could never be a good omen to be named after two who died before their prime. Maybe it was the fate that awaited a prankster – all the Marauders had died young, as had his uncle. And that was enough to remind him that while it was fun, life is more than just a game.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Life, James, "Life is more than just a game"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	47. Vigilance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Vigilance (Alastor)

"_Sometimes constant vigilance doesn't always work"_

He lived by his motto more as paranoia took over. Hardly surprising, seeing as in his line of work anyone and everyone could be out to get him, so it wasn't really all that irrational either. He tried to impart it on everyone he came across, but for some reason most of them found it annoying or just plain terrifying and ignored him. It was his paranoia and planning that allowed them to rescue the Boy Who Lived from the near-clutches of the Death Eaters, but he lost his life in the process, because sometimes constant vigilance doesn't always work.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Vigilance, Alastor, "Sometimes constant vigilance doesn't always work"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	48. Loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Loving (Molly)

"_Always been there, and always will be"_

The scruffy young boy that had asked her ever so politely for instructions the first time she'd met him wormed his way into her extended family in an instant. It didn't matter to her that he was the Boy Who Lived – he was a boy without a mother's love. Someone had to correct that and she was more than willing to be his pseudo mother. She watched as he grew from the insecure child into the confident hero who finally vanquished the enemy and married her only daughter, quietly relieved that she had always been there, and always will be.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Loving, Molly, "Always been there, and always will be"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	49. Loyal

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Loyal (Frank/Alice)

"_Loyal to their friends and family"_

When the three masked and cloaked people forced their way into their house, they knew that it was the end for them. The woman cackled madly while the two males smiled sadistically, intentions clear despite the bone masks. The questioning began, questions that they would never answer no matter how hard their tormentors tried. The torture curse was never pleasant, and it was a well-known fact that too much exposure resulted in insanity. They knew this, but they still kept quiet, and as their minds shredded they felt at peace, because they had stayed loyal to their friends and family.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Loyal, Frank/Alice, "Loyal to their friends and family"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	50. Determined

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Determined (Lily)

"_Anything to save him"_

The wards around their house fell and dread crept in. Not for her life, or even the life of her husband, but for the innocent child she cradled in her arms so protectively. The tell-tale flash of green, followed by a thud and ominous silence, told her that her beloved was dead, but he had given his life willingly for her and their son. It was a sacrifice she would not waste. The insane murderer entered the room and she placed her child in his cradle, turning around and pleading, throwing away her pride. She'd pay anything to save him.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Determined, Lily, "Anything to save him"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	51. Wands

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Wands (Garrick)

"_Very curious indeed"_

They were his livelihood, but he never dared to make the assumption that he understood them. He knew how to make them – what went well together – and he even knew what they revealed about the owner they chose for themselves, but he would never quite understand why, to take an obvious example, two wands with the same core would choose two wizards who appeared to be opposite in nature. He enjoyed handing over a wand to its chosen owner and reviewing in his own mind what characteristics it revealed about the child. Some of the revelations were very curious indeed.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Wands, Garrick, "Very curious indeed"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	52. Anguish

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Anguish (Amos)

"_His son had died"_

If he had not gone into shock, he would have perhaps mused that the pain of loss is far more acute than any other. Physical pain would never have anything on that of the mind, maybe because it did not go away as easily. It was the one thing that those that practised magic were just as incapable of as those without the ability. If he was not currently sobbing his heart out, a fully grown and widely respected man, he may have thought as such. But he didn't think any of this, instead numb because his son had died.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Anguish, Amos, "His son had died"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	53. Longing

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Longing (Harry)

"_They should be there"_

As he got ready for the big day, struggling with the dress robes and smiling as his best friend thanks him profusely for supplying his clothes, too – because he can hardly have his best man in something that resembles an elderly lady's dress, now, can he? – he thinks back to the photograph album he received was a child, and the picture of his parents smiling on their own special day, his godfather behind them as their own best man, and he can't help but, for a moment, feel sad. It was an important day for him; they should be there.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Longing, Harry, "They should be there"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	54. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Misunderstood (Basilisk)

"_It wasn't its fault they died"_

It realised when the second snake speaker came into its home that things were going to go badly for it. One snake speaker wanted it to attack, the other wanted it to stop. It had to obey the heir, who ordered the attack. Agony blossomed in its eyes and blood poured down its now blind face as the phoenix destroyed its eyes. It had to go on sense of smell then, even though it didn't want to attack. When the sword impaled its mouth it was all over. It had been punished, even though it wasn't its fault they died.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Misunderstood, Basilisk, "It wasn't its fault they died"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	55. Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Need (George)

"_He'd always need him"_

It wasn't the obvious things that made him miss his twin – his other half – it was the small things. The missing hand on the clock. The fact that no-one finished his sentences for him, knowing what he was going to say before he did himself. Then there were the practical implications. He could never go anywhere near a Boggart, because it would show him what had already happened. He could no longer cast any patronus form, because all his happy memories involved his other half, tainting them with sadness. He didn't know anything anymore, except that he'd always need him.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Need, George, "He'd always need him"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	56. Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Madness (Bellatrix)

"_Couldn't deny the madness within"_

She could never pinpoint the exact moment it engulfed her. Was it back when she was still in school, a girl who fell in with the snakes and fell in love with the boy that would become her master? Or was it even earlier than that, with her family's teachings of pureblood supremacy? It was a wave of darkness, crashing over her with no warning, and she loved it. Loved the blood that tainted her hands for eternity and the screams that would never stop ringing in her ears. She couldn't deny the madness within, nor did she want to.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Madness, Bellatrix, "Couldn't deny the madness within"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	57. Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Gone (Sally-Anne)

"_It's better to stay in the dark"_

By avoiding association with the celebrity of her year, also known as the Boy Who Lived, she managed to escape most of the chaos that surrounded him. Certainly she knew nothing about why he suddenly gained sixty points for the lions at the end of the first year, or what happened with the heir in their second year. Nor did she know why the fugitive was after him third year. She never finished her education, slipping out of everyone's minds before her OWLS, because if there's one thing school taught her, it's that it's better to stay in the dark.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Gone, Sally-Anne, "It's better to stay in the dark"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	58. Courage

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Courage (Neville)

"_A true lion"_

He didn't understand why he was placed where he was by the hat, but he never complained. His house mates were kind (most of the time), and gave him the confidence he needed to stand up for himself. He would never call himself brave, back when he was young, but as he stood with the founder's sword in his hand, battered, bruised and facing down the snake that had to die, he thought that maybe he was. Maybe the hat had been right all those years ago when it had whispered into his mind that he was a true lion.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Courage, Neville, "A true lion"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	59. First

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

First (Cedric)

"_The first to die in the second war"_

The house of the loyal badgers always plodded along comfortably, never standing out in any way. Maybe that was why people sometimes questioned his placement, because he stood out. He beat the youngest Seeker in a century fair and square (according to most – it wasn't the younger's fault the dementors had encroached onto the pitch, he thought), and then he was chosen to represent the school (alongside the boy he had beaten the previous year) in an inter-school tournament. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, after all that, that he was the first to die in the second war.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. First, Cedric, "The first to die in the second war"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	60. Changed

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Changed (Andromeda)

"_No longer a Black"_

Her family's ideology disgusted her, just as she disgusted them. It didn't matter to her that she had been sorted into the so-called noble house of the snakes, any more than the family she belonged to. Neither were a thing she had any control over, so she made her own rebellion, something she could control. One of her cousins supported her, but he was the only one and the black sheep (or should that be lion?) of their family. But she persisted and married a Muggle. Her disinheritance pleased her, because it meant that she was no longer a Black.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Changed, Andromeda, "No longer a Black"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Sorry about the sudden hiatus – for those of you that don't look at my profile I had three major assignments to do so all my fics had to be put on hold until I finished them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	61. Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Free (Dobby)

"_He had no master"_

The dagger sank into his chest but he felt no pain. He looked up into weeping green eyes and offered a smile, the truest smile he had ever been able to give. It was difficult to mean the smile when you were a slave, even if it was what you were born to do. He'd been able to choose his own path and for that he was happy. This was just the physical end to his life of enslavement, no matter how much he had pretended it was already over. The darkness took him and finally he had no master.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Free, Dobby, "He had no master"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	62. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Forgotten (Sally-Anne)

"_Always faded out"_

No-one ever seemed to remember who she was. In stories regarding the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named, her name was never mentioned. They seemed to be unaware that she had shared classes with the Boy Who Lived – their saviour. They'd worked on assignments together, sometimes, but still no-one could even remember what house she'd been in, or why she'd missed her OWLs. No-one could recall a thing about her, not even her face. Some people didn't even know she existed, even though she'd been with them. Her classmates shone brightly, meaning that she was always faded out.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Guest **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Forgotten, Sally-Anne, "Always faded out"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	63. Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Apart (Remus)

"_He'd always been different"_

He could deny it as much as he wanted, but he was never one of them, whoever 'they' may be. The closest he got was with the Marauders at school. They even gave him his own nickname – one that wasn't freak or a similar rendition of the word. But even then he was different. He was made a prefect. The other three weren't. His transformation was forced; they could transform at will. Perhaps the one thing that he shared with them was his manner of death. He was murdered, just like they were. But in life he'd always been different.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Apart, Remus, "He'd always been different"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	64. Open-minded

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Open-minded (Andromeda)

"_Didn't let her family plan her future"_

Pureblood supremacy never meant anything to her. She attempted to be friends with everyone, even if the colours on her robes drove away most. This inter-house rivalry was stupid, she thought. It shouldn't be frowned upon for a snake to befriend a lion. It was something she thought about her adult life, too. Why should she settle down with a nice respectable pureblood man who was almost certainly related to her in some way already when she had the pick of all the men in the world? She married purely for love, and didn't let her family plan her future.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Open-minded, Andromeda, "Didn't let her family plan her future"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	65. Fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Fault (Percy)

"_It was his fault"_

When his brother died, that smile etched on his face for ever more, his brain froze and he went into shock. The dead male's twin wailed and he shut it out, not because he was cold hearted, but because if he didn't he would collapse. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, as he re-joined the fight and took down anyone in a black hood and bone mask with a vengeance that frightened him. It wasn't until they had won that he broke. Even then he could not look at the dead smile, because it was his fault.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fault, Percy, "It was his fault"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	66. Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Affection (Lavender)

"_Sixth year"_

She's not sure when her eyes drifted away from the messy black hair and emerald eyes to focus on the taller, redheaded boy that was always by his side. Maybe it was after puberty hit and transformed him into something other than the eyesore he had been aged eleven. It might have been after she saw his loyalty the previous year as he stood by his friend when so many others turned away. She's not sure when she thought she fell in love with him, but she knows when she realised it wasn't love. Everything happened in her sixth year.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **TaylorWine **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fault, Percy, "It was his fault"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	67. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Regret (Draco)

"_Now his son carries his mistakes"_

He hears the whispers as he takes his son to the platform for the first time, and pretends he doesn't because the alternative is to let them get to him. He knows he was a follower of the enemy, and that his family's name is now so deep in the mud it will never resurface. It was naïve, perhaps, to think that the world would not think ill of the innocent eleven year old whose only crime was to be born to the wrong father, the wrong name, and it hurts to realise that now his son carries his mistakes.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Regret, Draco, "Now his son carries his mistakes"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	68. Houses

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Houses (Lily)

"_As long as she belonged there"_

She was glad that she had been brought up in the tolerant fashion she was, and so when it was her turn to board the red train for the first time she listened to the exclamations of people determined to enter the house of lions with a smile. Her father was a hero, so of course everyone wanted to be in the house that had nurtured him, but she knew better. She'd been brought up on tales of unsung heroes from the snakes – the house everyone avoided. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she belonged there.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Houses, Lily, "As long as she belonged there"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	69. Fortunate

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Fortunate (Teddy)

"_He had a family"_

Everywhere you looked, war orphans could be seen. The darkness that had reigned, albeit briefly, had claimed many lives, including those of his own parents. He would go to their memorial several times a year – their birthdays, his birthday, Christmas and the anniversary of their sacrifice – never missing a single occasion. Some people thought it strange that he didn't resent them for leaving him alone, a new born child in his grandmother's arms, but as he looked around him he saw the beautiful woman he loved, and his surrogate parents and knew he wasn't left alone. He had a family.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fortunate, Teddy, "He had a family"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	70. Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Faith (Minerva)

"_That fateful day will come"_

She had known, right from the moment the rumours began and she hurried to the suburb where the boy was left on the doorsteps of the worst muggles she had ever had the misfortune to observe. She had known that the small boy would become a hero that would rally them against the shadows that still remained, but her peers chose to ignore. She wasn't alone in her belief that the darkness would return, but in the midst of the light that had appeared those who knew stayed quiet, hoping otherwise even as they knew that fateful day will come.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Faith, Minerva, "That fateful day will come"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	71. Mistaken

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Mistaken (Justin)

"_Mistook saving for killing"_

It was the logical assumption, he argued whenever anyone mentioned his accusation in his second year. The snake was coming towards him, and the Boy Who Lived was hissing away in the language of the serpents. Anyone would think that he was marked for death in that situation. When you panic you tend not to notice little details like how the snake backed off after it was hissed at – all he'd seen was the snake attacking, and heard the hissing. It didn't stop people teasing him, once an acceptable period of time had passed, that he'd mistook saving for killing.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Mistaken, Justin, "Mistook saving for killing"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	72. Singing

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Singing (Arnold)

"_That's why they sang on Boxing Day"_

His life was very simple. It was spent almost entirely in a home full of humans with red hair that clashed horribly with his own purple mop, but no-one seemed to care. He certainly didn't. On the day of celebration, where boxes were unwrapped amid squeals of delight, he heard sounds unlike any other, and he purred in contentment, because they were music to his ears. The next day, they were gone and he didn't understand why. His owners must have noticed his confusion, because they began to sing. He joined in, and that's why they sang on Boxing Day.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Guest **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Singing, Arnold, "That's why they sang on Boxing Day"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	73. Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Together (Rolf)

"_She's as odd as you"_

He had given up all hope of ever settling down with a wife that understood him. His ancestors were famous, so of course women were falling over themselves in order to try and get his name, but he then regained it when he met the dreamy young woman who most people described as having her head permanently in the clouds. He thought that her head was in the same place as his, and it was nice to be able to hold a conversation with someone who didn't judge him. His friends had told him "she's as odd as you".

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Together, Rolf, "She's as odd as you"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	74. Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Potions (Severus)

"_The most delicate of arts"_

There was something innately satisfying as the concoction in the cauldron turned the exact colour shade that it was supposed to. It was something he had mastered years ago, back when he was still a student trying to find his place in life. This practise was one he often found solace in, because it was the one constant in his life, whether it was assessing the pathetic attempts made by his latest hopeless cases in class, or creating his own in the comfort of his quarters. With them he had to focus, because they were the most delicate of arts.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Potions, Severus, "The most delicate of arts"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	75. Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Always (Rodolphus)

"_He'd follow her anywhere"_

Their marriage had been arranged, as any good pureblood marriage should be, but he was still delighted with his wife. She had a sadistic streak that most could only dream of, and was completely devoted to their lord. She was charismatic in her own way – drawing in unwary men and trapping them as effectively as the mark burned into his skin bound him to his lord. It was that quality of hers that led him to watch as she tortured people and kept him by her side as they went to prison. He didn't regret it – he'd follow her anywhere.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Always, Rudolphus, "He'd follow her anywhere"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	76. Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Lies (Peter)

"_He had said the truest lie"_

In a world where he was the weakest – incapable of even the simplest magic without the help of his genius friends – he had only one strength. His loyalties were never true – one was a manipulation of what people wished to see and one was bound by fear – but everyone believed that they were. It was shocking that people actually believed that the dog had been the traitor, considering the tight friendship between the two, and it was with no small sense of satisfaction that the wolf also believed him. His strength lay in that he had said the truest lie.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Lies, Peter, "He had said the truest lie"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	77. Devoted

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Devoted (Bellatrix)

"_Anything to please her master"_

She offered him everything, and let him take what he would. She hid nothing from him, because he saw all anyway. She loved him with all her heart, ignoring everyone else as she fawned over him as much as he would allow. It was on his orders that she tortured and killed, occasionally leaving behind a husk in place of where a human had once been, her victim now dead inside. And it was on his orders that she enjoyed every moment of it, laughing as she was sentenced to life imprisonment. She would do anything to please her master.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Devoted, Bellatrix, "Anything to please her master"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	78. Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Parenthood (Xenophilius)

"_Became a traitor for the love of his daughter"_

After his wife died, the young blonde girl was all he had left, and he would do anything to keep her. It was an absolute delight to him when she finally made some true friends, but the fact that they were who they were was cause for concern. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't live with his head in the clouds and was well aware that _he_ had returned, and that his daughter was in danger due to her connections. He tried to protect her, but she was taken. Cornered, he became a traitor for the love of his daughter.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Parenthood, Xenophilius, "Became a traitor for the love of his daughter"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	79. Henchmen

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Henchmen (Vincent/Gregory)

"_Expected to follow but nothing more"_

They always knew they weren't the cleverest people in the world, but sometimes not having to make the decisions was a good thing. All they had to do was obey orders, in their case from a small but important young child whose loyalties they began to suspect by the time school ended for the last time. They'd follow him as he walked around with a swagger as if he owned the place, glaring menacingly at anyone that could want to cause him harm because that was their job. They weren't thinkers, so they were expected to follow but nothing more.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Henchmen, Vincent/Gregory, "Expected to follow but nothing more"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	80. Repentance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Repentance (Severus)

"_His greatest mistake"_

Ever since he ran into the ruined house and saw dead green eyes, he knew he was beyond redemption for the act of betrayal he had committed. That didn't mean he didn't seek it, for it was human nature to try and repent, even if it was no longer possible. If there was one person that could give him what he craved it was the boy that resembled him, but with her eyes. But he pushed him away, only at the end begging and receiving. As he died, her eyes his last sight, he felt forgiven for his greatest mistake.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Gigi (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Repentance, Severus, "His greatest mistake"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	81. Tricked

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Tricked (Tom)

"_Fell in love by trickery"_

Suddenly she seemed like the most beautiful girl in the world, and he couldn't get enough of her. They spent all their time together, when he wasn't working and she wasn't busy keeping house. It never registered that there were times when his drink was a bit off, nor that after those drinks his love for her would swell even more. They even loved, eventually conceiving a child. But one day his life crumbled all around him and he discovered that she was a witch and he hated her, especially when he realised that he fell in love by trickery.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Tricked, Tom, "Fell in love by trickery"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	82. Want

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Want (Pansy)

"_He never wanted her"_

She's not sure what attracted her to him, when she looked back on her school years. He always acted as if he owned the place as he strutted around with the two buffoons everyone assumed were his bodyguards, although why he needed them they could never quite fathom. Whatever the reason was, she was all over him. She sympathised when he got hurt, cheered when he was triumphant and sometimes – most of the time – did the most ridiculous things in a bid to get his attention. He ignored it all and, looking back, she was glad he never wanted her.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Want, Pansy, "He never wanted her"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	83. Overshadowed

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Overshadowed (Gabrielle)

"_Always in her older sister's shadow"_

It was a fact of life that she had come to terms with early on. Her sister, ten years older than her, was better and smarter than her. She had been the champion that had represented her school in the tournament, and while also the loser did not disgrace herself or the school in the slightest. Even when she dressed up, looking stunning in her pale golden dress, of course her older sister looked even better. That was how it should be – she was the bride. It was a fact of life: she was always in her older sister's shadow.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Overshadowed, Gabrielle, "Always in her older sister's shadow"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	84. Faithful

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Faithful (Sirius)

"_There's a reason his animagus is a dog"_

From the moment his best friend's parents took him in as a second son after his own family disowned him he knew that he would stick by his new family no matter what. They had secured a bond with him that would never be broken. When his surrogate parents died, he was there for his brother, for once being the voice of reason and making sure he didn't do anything stupid. When his other best friend was revealed to be a werewolf, he refused to abandon him, helping make the animagus potion. There's a reason his animagus is a dog.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Faithful, Sirius, "There's a reason his animagus is a dog"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	85. Charisma

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Charisma (Tom)

"_See through the mask"_

Everyone who met him agreed that he was an unfortunate orphan who deserved so much better than to be stuck in a muggle orphanage. He was brilliant – top of his class and easily made his way through the ranks to prefect in his fifth year, and head boy in his final. He was never in trouble with any of the teachers, and he soon had a loyal group of followers from his own house; the only ones that knew what he would later become. It was only when it was too late that anyone else could see through the mask.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Gigi (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Charisma, Tom, "See through the mask"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	86. Fanatic

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Fanatic (Oliver)

"_Loved it more than life itself"_

There was nothing like the exhilaration of soaring through the air on a broomstick, evading the balls that tried to knock him down, much like they had done in his first ever game, and catching the one that tried to invade his goalposts. He was good at what he did, and it was everything to him. A lost match would have him trying to drown himself in the pouring rain, while a won title would have him delirious with delight. There was only extremes in this game but he had no complaints for he loved it more than life itself.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Fanatic, Oliver, "Loved it more than life itself"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Sorry about the gap. Exams happened.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	87. Honesty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Honesty (Dolores)

"_Because one mustn't tell lies"_

Some people would call her methods unorthodox, and she was sure that she had heard mutterings of torture in the corridors as she patrolled, making sure to catch all the troublemakers as she did so. But it was an unfortunate fact that children were incapable of behaving with proper decorum if not given an incentive to do so, and if there was one thing she abhorred above all else, it was them and their lack of manners as they dared to tell untruths in her presence. So she taught them that the truth was best, because one mustn't tell lies.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Honesty, Delores, "Because one mustn't tell lies"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Sorry for the gap. Life got in the way, and updates won't be regular until next week at the earliest.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	88. Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Slytherin (Albus)

"_Irrational"_

The house had a bad reputation. He could not even bear the thought that it was possible for him to go in it if the judge decreed so. He was scared, terrified that he would end up in the house that had hurt his family so much, and his father's words regarding his namesake did little to comfort him. It was the old voice, whispering in his mind of all the great things a snake could do, a little reminder that they were merely ambitious, not evil, that brought him to his senses. His fear of them was totally irrational.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Gigi (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Slytherin, Albus, "Irrational"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Sorry for the gap. Life got in the way, a lot, but hopefully regular updates will resume (but I'm going to need prompts because I don't have time to think them up myself).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	89. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Time (George)

"_It was never the same anymore"_

The clock on the wall never looked right now. It never had told the time, but now it seemed to carry a heavy reminder of the past, as he noticed, every time he visited home and paid it a glance, that there was the wrong number of hands, pointing at its various proclamations. There should be one more than there was, one next to his own as they stayed together, whatever they did. But that hand had gone, somehow. He didn't know how, or when, just that one day his twin's representation was gone. It was never the same anymore.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Time, George, "It was never the same anymore"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	90. Discontent

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Discontent (Narcissa)

"_Her life changed for the worse"_

Her life had always been one of luxury. She was born into an Ancient and Noble House, and then married into another family of wealth and prestige. House elves answered her every beck and call, and she never wanted for anything. Her son was everything to her, and she would defend him to the death if it was required. But not everything was as cushy as it appeared. She was the lady of the manor, perhaps, but that meant nothing with her lord in residence, making her unable to even command her elves as her life changed for the worse.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Discontent, Narcissa, "Her life changed for the worse"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	91. Responsibilities

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Responsibilities (Remus)

"_Confront the shadows in his heart"_

The moment he heard that she was pregnant, he panicked. He was not right to be a father. His son would be exposed to horrors he should never see, and prejudice he should never experience, because of his lycanthropy. He fled, trying to convince her that they would be better off without him, when in actuality he was scared, terrified, that he would fail his new family. It took his friend's son to show him what he was really doing – betraying her love and abandoning his currently unborn son – and that he had to confront the shadows in his heart.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Gigi (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Responsibilities, Remus, "Confront the shadows in his heart"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	92. Odds

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Odds (Tom)

"_Always the odd one everywhere"_

His childhood was full of mixed memories. He was different; he was treated differently to all the others. But he made the most of it, turned his peculiarities into superiorities as children cowered at his feet, wanting to run and hide from him and his power. The power, he later discovered, was called 'magic', and it wasn't so different after all. He was promised that he would fit in at the school, that everyone was the same. That wasn't true. Even there, he was superior to his supposed peers. It appeared that was his destiny; always the odd one everywhere.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Odds, Tom, "Always the odd one everywhere"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	93. Side-lined

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Side-lined (James/Lily)

"_Couldn't participate in life any longer"_

Once, they were important. They helped in the resistance once they left school, and enjoyed the positions of being head boy and head girl, respectively, while they were still in education. But then the prophecy occurred and they were nothing but two humans in the way of the murderer hell bent on destroying his end once and for all, his end who was also their beloved son. Their lives became a game, a gambit made by those they once respected, and they lost, dying for their son's continued survival because fate had decreed they couldn't participate in life any longer.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Side-lined, James/Lily, "Couldn't participate in life any longer"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	94. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Lucky (Pavarti/Padma)

"_Lucky to still have their other half"_

When the battle ended, what had been their sanctuary for the previous seven years had been violated by death, to accompany the past year's woes. The place where they had feasted with friends became an additional infirmary, with dead lying amongst the dying and the mourning. Of all the deaths they had seen and heard about, however, the one that had affected them the most was not someone they had been particularly close to. The redheaded boy, lying amongst his grieving family, with his doppelgänger numb with shock, reminded them that they were lucky to still have their other half.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **TaintedTruths **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Lucky, Pavarti/Padma, "Lucky to still have their other half"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	95. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Forever (Sirius)

"_Still friends, even parted by death"_

If someone asked him who his best friend was, he would always give them the same answer. It didn't matter if you asked him while he was a child, or an adult languishing in the despair of prison and the horrors that guarded him. He had only ever had one best friend, regardless of whether he was alive or dead. He was responsible for his death, and that hurt the most, but he hoped, especially when he found his godson again and looked after him the best a wanted man could, that they were still friends, even parted by death.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Harpgirl (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Forever, Sirius, "Still friends, even parted by death"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	96. Muggleborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Harry Potter_**.**

Muggleborn (Ted)

"_Loved despite his blood"_

He remembers the exact moment he discovered that the beautiful woman that had since become his wife was a witch. He would deny forever more that it was a shock. He had always known she was special, and that just confirmed it. What did shock him, however, was that she, a woman who had everything – prestige, wealth, magic – could possibly choose him over all the wizards he was sure were far more suited for her hand than he, a lowly and powerless 'muggle', was. But she had chosen him, branding him as special because he was loved despite his blood.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **AndromedaJackson (Guest) **for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Muggleborn, Ted, "Loved despite his blood"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


End file.
